Turbine engines have heretofore been motor driven normally employ fuel and air compressors for delivering a combustible mixture to a combustion chamber in a casing having a converging outlet for driving a plurality of turbines coaxially mounted therein for receiving high velocity exhaust gases and for providing forward thrust. Heretofore it is known in the construction of turbine engines there is provided a main drive shaft which extends axially of the turbine which is adapted to effect a power drive for the fuel and air compressors to provide a combustible mixture and for forcefully feeding the same into a combustion chamber together with suitable ignition means and wherein the products of combustion move a high velocity through a plurality of turbines within the engine casing through a converging outlet therefore for the production of forward thrust.